Ein's Decision
by damien23
Summary: First fanfic. RnR, please?


4 tahun setelah pertarungan besar dengan _the holy beast evil _Seth-Rah. Riviera kembali mendapat kedamaian meski tanpa dewi pelindung Ursula. Sang malaikat Ein dan teman-temannya menjalani hidup yang tenang. Hingga suatu ketika

"Fia aku pergi dulu", kata Ein di depan pintu rumah Fia dan Lina. Maklum saja selama ini Ein tinggal di rumah sederhana itu bersama dua gadis cantik.

"Hati-hati ya Ein", sahut Fia dari dapur yang kelihatannya sedari tadi belum menyelesaikan masakannya. Gadis berambut hijau itu mencicipi sup buatannya "Hmmm rasanya kurang garam", begitu gumamnya.

Ein beranjak pergi, niatnya dia ingin mencari Rose yang entah pergi ke mana sejak pagi tadi. "Aku mulai dari mana ya? Mungkin Undine Spring atau Groove of Repose" pikirnya dalam hati. 3 langkah berjalan dia dihadang oleh Ladie penjaga dari Elder of Elendia.

"Tuan, anda dipanggil oleh Elder Graham", kata Ladie sambil membungkuk.

"Aku? Tapi mengapa?", dengan wajah bingung dia bertanya sepert itu

"Entahlah tuan, saya juga tidak tahu"

"Hmmmh baik-baik aku datang"

"Elder aku datang", Ein berkata seraya masuk ke dalam rumah Elder yang tidak begitu luas hanya satu ruangan di rumahnya

"Ein... aku rasanya sudah saatnya bagimu untuk... menikah" Elder berkata begitu dengan membelakangi Ein

"Akh? Tidakkah itu terlalu cepat? Maksudku tidak sesimpel itu", bantah Ein dengan sedikit berteriak

"Tidak", Elder mulai membalikkan badannya. "Umurmu sudah cukup, 4 tahun di Elendia kau pasti telah memilih satu dari empat gadis cantik itu kan? Mereka yang bertualang bersamamu", lanjutnya

"Entahlah, aku tidak punya pikiran ke sana"

"Aku menunggu jawabanmu Ein. Satu bulan dari sekarang"

Sang malaikat keluar dari rumah Elder dengan wajah tertunduk ke bawah. Dia tidak tahu apa arti dari semua ini. Menikah? Tidakkah itu terlalu cepat? Aku masih ingin menikmati hidupku yang sekarang. Setidaknya itu yang berputar-putar di dalam kepalanya.

Ein terus berjalan tanpa arah. Mungkin Chappi bisa membantuku. Dengan mempercepat langkahnya ia sampai di Hobbit Smithy. Sebuah tempat pembuatan senjata terbaik di Elendia karena memang satu-satunya.

"Hey Ein, whazzup?" sapa Chappi ketika ketika Ein melewati pintu tokonya

"Oh, Chapp, bisa aku bercerita?" Tanya Ein yang mulai duduk di sekitar konter Chappi

"Tentu Ein. Apa saja" sambil mengelap sebuah pedang

"Eeeeeeeee, chapp bisa aku bertanya tentang..."

"Ya tentang apa? Jangan putus-putus gitu dong"

"Mmmmmmm menikah."

"Eh? Apa maksudmu? Apa kau akan menikah? Dengan siapa? Kapan? Tema pestanya apa?" Tanya Chappi dengan begitu antusias

"Heu. Itu dia masalahnya. Elder mendesakku padahal aku masih belum mau melangsungkan upacara suci dan sakral tersebut", ia menurunkan kepalanya hingga ke meja.

"Oh aku rasa tidak. Umurmu mungkin sudah cukup Ein. Ayolah mengapa tidak? Menikah itu bagus, kau akan mengucapkan janji suci dengan seorang wanita yang kau cintai selama-lamanya." Jelas Chappi panjang lebar. "Lalu apa Elder juga memberikanmu seorang wanita pilihan?"

"Bukan seorang, namun empat. Mereka adalah orang yang pernah bertualang bersamaku. Mungkin kau benar sudah umurku untuk menikah namun memilih satu dari empat orang ini yang agak membuatku muak." Ein kembali duduk tegap dengan tangan melipat di atas meja.

"Mungkin benar mereka semua memiliki kelebihan tersendiri"

Suasana hening sejenak

"Ein kalau aku jadi kau aku akan bertanya pada Claude. Dia orang yang pintar dan penuh perhitungan. Aku akan memanggil Ia kemari?" Chappi menyarankan pada Ein sambil meletakkan pedang yang sedari tadi masih ia lap

"Oh Chapp, aku punya ide yang lebih baik. Aku yang akan mendatanginya ke Crystal Caverns"

Ein mulai beranjak dari kursinya

"Thx Chapp, kuharap kau bertambah tinggi"

"Ein! Holy Sh!t!"

Ia keluar dari Hobbit Smithy, dan berjalan pelan menuju Crystal Caverns. Perlahan-lahan matahari mulai menenggelamkan dirinya sendiri. Entah mengapa matahari tidak menyinari Elendia secara penuh hari itu, entah karena ikut merasakan kebingungan Ein atau hanya sebuah coincidence.

Tepat di mulut gua Crystal Caverns, _Scarlet Witch_ Cierra yang berlari terburu-buru menabrak Ein.

"Eeeehhh, maaf Ein. Aku sedang terburu-buru", kata Cierra sambil berusaha bangkit.

"Loh, mau kemana? Claude ada di dalam kan?", seraya mengulurkan tangan pada Cierra.

"Oh maaf Ein, aku harus segera pergi", Cierra akhirnya pergi begitu saja.

Saat memasuki Crystal Caverns, Ein melihat Ritz sedang menggali ya karena itulah pekerjaannya.

"Hei Ritz, apa Claude ada di dalam?" Tanya Ein pada Ritz yang masih menggali

"Wew, kapan kau datang? Atau memang aku yang sedang keasyikan?"

"... Claude ada di dalam?"

"Oh Claude, entahlah, kau tahu aku tidak pernah memperdulikan apapun saat bekerja" sambil melanjutkan penggaliannya. Entah apa yang digalinya tidak ada yang tahu

Ein menaikki tangga ke perkumpulan para penyihir Magic Guild.

"Ah Claude, ternyata kau di sana" akhirnya wajah Ein yang dari tadi murung mulai cerah kembali walau hanya sedikit.

"Welcome Ein. Ada masalah penting apa ya sehingga harus mencariku?" sambil membaca buku sihir

"Eeeee ini mengenai ... *whisp...whisp*", Ein membisikkan permasalahannya ke kuping Claude

"Haaaaa?" teriakan Claude tadi nampaknya membuat Soala agak sedikit pensaran. " Ok ok, terus kenapa mencariku?"

"Lebih baik kita bicarakan ini di Hobbit Smithy. Kelihatannya tetangga sebelah tidak bisa diajak kompromi"

Di perjalanan menuju Hobbit Smithy Claude masih bertanya dengan rasa ingin tahu yang tinggi mengenai eeee masalah yang tadi tentunya. Ein hanya tertunduk ke bawah, tidak memperdulikan ocehan peramu berambut hijau tersebut. Raut wajah sang malaikat mulai menunjukkan keputus asaan. Senja akhirnya datang. Perlahan tapi pasti matahari meninggalkan kota yang tenang Elendia.

"Claude! Sudah lama kita tidak berjumpa. Bagaimana kabarmu?" Chappi menyambut Ein & Claude dengan cukup bersemangat

"Oi, orang pendek. Ya lama juga kita tidak berjumpa hehe. Kabarku baik. Bagaimana dengan tokomu?" balas Claude sambil tersenyum sendiri tanpa alasan, mungkin karena puas bisa menghina Chappi dengan sebutan "pendek".

"To the point aja langsung! Ayo Ein beritahu dia masalahnya" kata Chappi pada Ein

"Urghh, aku sedang malas" Ein menundukkan kepalanya ke konter Hobbit Smithy. "Kau saja yang mengatakan pada Claude" sambungnya dengan mulut tertutup oleh tangannya sendiri

"Ya Chapp, aku masih belum mendapat mengenai gambaran masalah sobat kita ini" ceplos Claude

"Dengar baik-baik. Ein mendapat perintah dari Elder untuk melaksanakan upacara suci -hal yang belum pernah kau lakukan-. Aku tahu di benakmu ini merupakan hal yang baik karena Ein sudah cukup umur, namun ada satu masalah, yaitu calon pendamping hidupnya."

"Loh, dengan tampang yang seperti ini bukannya lebih gampang mencari wanita?"

"Yang bilang dia tidak punya calon siapa? Maksudku dia diharuskan memilih empat wanita!"

"Empat? Oh yang pernah bertualang bersamanya itu kan?"

"Akhirnya, isi kepalamu nyambung juga. Ya berhubung kau pintar jadi kami minta pendapatmu."

"Oh. Biar ku analisis sebentar." Kata Claude tadi kelihatannya mensunyikan suasana untuk sementara. Chappi hanya sibuk mengelap salah satu pedang kesayangannya, sedang Ein hanya tergeletak di konter Hobbit Smithy. Entah dia tidur ada malah mendengarkan semua perkataan kedua sahabatnya.

Claude malah mengeluarkan beberapa lembar kertas. Mulai melakukan beberapa perhitungan. Memang kepintarannya sudah diakui oleh Elder di Elendia, namun entah mengapa Chappi selalu mengatakannya "bodoh".

"Akh, baru kali ini aku tidak bisa memberikan keakuratan diatas 50%." Kata Claude seraya mencoret-coret kertas perhitungannya secara tidak jelas

Mendengar celotehan Claude tadi, Chappi bereaksi "Apa maksudmu dengan 50%?"

Claude hanya diam, Ein malah bangun seraya berkata "Sudahlah, tak perlu membantuku. Tinggal mengatakan pada Elder aku tidak siap dan masalah selesai"

Dia pergi meninggalkan Hobbit Smithy dengan perasaan yang agaknya kacau balau. Grim Angel yang berambut coklat itu sedang berjalan-jalan di Elendia. Berharap bisa bertemu Rose.

Cahaya merah di barat telah hilang, bulan tiada di langit. Elendia benar-benar gelap gulita, sunyi sekali. Tidak seorangpun berani keluar di malam hari. Tiba-tiba *kresek...kresek*, terdengar suara semak-semak yang saling berlaga di arah jam 2.

Sentak Ein kaget, ia mengeluarkan Divinernya -Einher Jar- yang didapatkan setelah mengorbankan sayapnya.

"Siapa di situ?" Tanya Ein sambil memperhatikan sekeliling

"Ini aku Ein. Turunkan senjatamu." Sesosok yang mirip manusia keluar dari semak-semak. Seseorang dengan wajah manis dibalut dengan baju hitam serta pita hijau di sekitar lehernya. Telinganya yang mirip kucing -memang dia perwujudan kucing- serta ekornya yang panjang membuat Ein segera menyimpan Divinernya kembali.

"Satu harian aku mencarimu. Kau kemana saja sih?" Tanya Ein sambil melipat tangannya di atas dadanya

"Ein? Kau mencariku? Apa aku begitu manis sampai-sampai kau mengkhawatirkanku?" balas perempuan setengah kucing tersebut.

"Haha. Kau membuatku geli, Rose." Kata Ein. "Malam-malam begini kenapa kau masih berkeliaran di Elendia?"

"Dasar Ein. Seperti tidak kenal aku saja hehe"

Ein mendekat dan menjitak kepala Rose. "Awww, kenapa Ein?" kata Rose sambil memegangi kepalanya.

"Gadis manis sepertimu tak pantas keluar semalam ini." Ucap Ein. "Oh ya bilang pada Fia, aku tidak pulang hari ini." Seraya berjalan menjauhi Rose.

Ein pergi menjauh dari Rose. Rose hanya terdiam terpaku melihat kepergian Ein.

_Mungkin kau tidak akan pernah menyadari rasa ini. Selamanya akan kusimpan, terpendam dalam hatiku yang gelap. Hanya milikmu seorang hatiku ini._

_Sampai kapan aku bisa menahan perasaan ini. Sebuah rasa yang tak kumengerti. Lama kita bersama namun selalu hal yang bodoh kuperbuat di depanmu._

Ein yang telah berhasil menyelesaikan misinya -menemui Rose- segera kembali ke Hobbit Smithy. DI Hobbit dia menemui kedua temannya masih berdebat mengenai dirinya sendiri.

"Tidak bisa! Menurutku Ein cocok dengan Cierra." Kata Chappi sambil memukul meja.

"Apa alasanmu berkata begitu?" balas Claude dengan tenang.

"Kelembutan hati Cierra pasti cocok dengan Ein."

"Kalau begitu kenapa tidak Fia saja? Bukannya dia yang pertama kali menyambut Ein di Elendia? Dan lagi hati Fia juga sama lembutnya dengan Cierra."

"Yang aku takutkan Lina malah merasa cemburu. Lupakan aja dua bersaudara itu, Claude. Nanti akan timbul rasa cemburu antara mereka."

"Kau benar, Chapp. Lalu bagaimana dengan Serene? Ein yang lembut dengan Serene yang _cool_ aku rasa cocok."

"Entahlah, serahkan saja semua pada Ein. Aku menyerah." Kata Chappi sambil menghela nafas.

Ein masuk ke Hobbit Smithy -tanpa permisi tentunya- dan langsung mengambil satu kursi tepat di depan konter. Ia hanya bisa tersenyum-senyum sendiri tanpa alasan yang jelas.

"Kau kenapa Ein?" Tanya Chappi dengan wajah herannya.

"Senyum-senyum sendiri padahal gak ada yang lucu tuh." Timpal Claude

Ein hanya diam. Ia tidak memperdulikan rasa ingin tahu kedua temannya. Sejenak ia melupakan daratan. Kembali mengingat hal-hal yang telah ia lewati. Pertempuran demi pertempuran dikenangnya kembali. Ah... suatu hal yang menyenangkan. Bebas dan lepas, sama sekali tidak terikat apapun. Itulah yang dipikirkannya.

Tiba-tiba Ein mengingat kembali awal mula petualangannya. Saat Ledah mengajarinya Overdrive, saat Rose yang berwujud kucing selalu memarahinya. Sentak ia mengingat kawannya yang dulu merupakan kucing, Rose, teman seperjalannannya selama ini.

"Banyak hal yang telah kulewati bersamanya." Ujar Ein dalam sela waktu.

Kembali ia mencoba mengingat setiap detik bersama Rose. Ia ingat saat Rose melarangnya menukarkan Diviner dengan sayapnya. Lalu, ketika Rose mengingatkan Ein mengenai tingkah Hector yang aneh. Sampai ketika perubahan Rose menjadi manusia seutuhnya. Wajah polos Rose saat itu benar-benar tergambar dengan jelas di dalam memori Ein.

Ein masih bingung, mengapa Ia terus memikirkan seorang gadis yang terus bersama dalam hidupnya dalam wujud kucing. Hanya dalam empat tahun terakhir saja Ia dalam bentuk manusia sempurna. Setiap berada di depan Rose, Ein tidak bisa mengatakan hal yang dirasakannya.

"Apa sebenarnya yang kurasakan? Hal apa ini?" Ein kembali berujar sendiri. Claude dan Chappi yang sedari tadi melihat Ein semakin merasa khawatir melihat tingkah temannya yang berbicara sendiri tersebut.

"Hei, Ein. Are ya okay?" Tanya Chappi sambil menepuk bahu sobatnya.

Ein kembali dari lamunannya. Ia hanya menatap kedua temannya yang memasang wajah heran. Dia memasang sebuah senyum simpul di wajahnya. Seakan memberi tanda pada kedua temannya bahwa ia telah mendapatkan secercah cahaya. Raut wajah Ein yang sejak tadi pagi murung akhrinya berubah drastis.

"Aku telah memutuskan siapa yang akan mendampingiku." Kata Ein seraya berdiri dengan gagah.

Chappi hanya bisa memberikan ekspresi terkejut yang mendalam ditandai dengan mulutnya yang menganga lebar. Claude sebenarnya juga terkejut mendengar pernyataan Ein tadi, namun ia menjaga imagenya dengan tetap diam.

"Siapa dia Ein?" Tanya Chappi sambil menatap mata coklat Ein.

_Aku akan mengumpulkan seluruh keberanian yang kumiliki. Hanya untuk satu hal. Menyatakan rasa cintaku yang terpendam selama ini. Aku tidak akan peduli kau menerimanya atau tidak. Hanya ingin kau mendengarku._

_Pernahkah engkau memperhatikanku? Pernahkah engkau mengingatku? Pernahkah engkau memikirkan perasaanku padamu? Bisakah sejenak sediakan waktumu untukku? Mungkin aku tak seperti mereka bersamamu belakangan ini. Namun kuingin kau menjadi milikku selamanya._

Tok...Tok...Tok

Pintu rumah Fia dan Lina diketuk. Kondisi rumah itu sangat sepi mengingat Ein dan Rose tidak ada di dalamnya.

"Biar aku yang membuka pintu." Kata seorang gadis berambut kuning juga baju kuningnya. Rambutnya dipisah lalu diikat dua. Dia adalah Lina adik dari Fia.

"Siapa?" kata Lina sebelum membuka pintu. "Oh, Rose. Ayo masuk." Seraya mempersilahkan Rose masuk.

"Darimana saja Rose? Selarut ini baru pulang?" Tanya Fia yang keluar dari dapur.

"Nggg, aku hanya jalan-jalan di Elendia kok." "Fia ada sesuatu yang ingin kutanyakan padamu."

"Oh silahkan saja. Apa aja boleh kamu tanya kok."

"Empat mata aja bisa kan?"

Fia memberi isyarat pada Lina untuk kembali ke kamarnya. Lina hanya bisa menurut sambil menggerutu tidak jelas. Ya meski disuruh ke kamar Lina tetap mencari tempat tersembunyi agar bisa mencuri pembicaraan mereka.

"Kamu mau tanya apaan, Rose? Kok mesti pribadi gini?" tanya Fia

"Fia, apa kamu ngerti cinta?" tanya Rose dengan wajah serius

"Ya, sedikit. Itu kan bumbu terakhir dalam setiap masakanku."

"Bukan yang seperti itu maksudku. Kamu ngerti kan, ketika kamu menyukai lawan jenismu dan semacam itulah."

"Maaf Rose. Kelihatannya hal ini harus kamu cari tahu sendiri. Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti." Jawab Fia mengakhiri obrolan mereka.

"Rose sedang jatuh cinta? Wow, dengan siapa ya?" Hati Lina bertanya-tanya yang sedari tadi mendengar percakapan kakaknya dan Rose.

_Aku masih belum bisa mengartikannya. Apa benar ini sebuah cinta? Atau hanya karena ikatan batin yang terjadi selama kau dan aku bersama. Apa hanya sebuah ikatan persaudaraan antara kau dan aku? Oh Tuhan berilah aku jawaban atas semua kegalauan hati ini._

_Tertutup debu dan telah usang. Begitulah hatiku selama ini. Sampai suatu ketika kau datang memberinya cahaya dengan senyumanmu. Namun, apakah kau mau menyentuhnya? Memang tidak pantas diriku bersamamu. Sayang rasaku tak bisa dipendam lagi, harus kungkap semua._

Larut malam di Elendia. Aktivitas desa damai tersebut mati total. Setiap rumah telah mematikan lampunya. Tinggallah cahaya bulan tersisa di langit nun jauh. Menerangi setiap sudut Elendia. Terkecuali sebuah tempat pembuatan senjata Hobbit Smithy. Lampu disana masih terang benderang.

"Kau yakin Ein?" Tanya Chappi tiba-tiba.

"Ya, Ein. Jangan gegabah pikirkan terlebih dahulu. Menurut hitunganku..." sambung Claude

"Akh, kalian tidak mengerti yang kumaksud." Ein mulai beridiri. Ia melanjutkan kata-katanya, "Dia telah bersamaku untuk waktu yang lama. Dia selalu ada kapanpun. Dimana ada aku, dia juga ada di sana."

"Hmmmh... Kami rasa kami tidak bisa menghalangimu Ein." Kata Claude

"Ya, kalau keputusanmu sudah bulat, kami akan mendukungmu dari belakang." Timpal Chappi

"Terima kasih teman-teman. Terima kasih sudah mengertiku." Kata Ein dengan sedikit membungkuk.

"Tapi, bagaimana caramu mengungkapkannya?" lanjut Chappi.

Suasana hening sejenak. Ein terus memutar otaknya dan mencari cara agar hari itu menjadi hari yang takkan dilupakan olehnya dan pasangannya. Dia mendapatkan ide dan langsung memberitahu kan idenya pada kedua temannya.

Awalnya Claude nampak kurang yakin namun Ein percaya caranya ini akan berhasil. Setelah mendengar semua rencana Ein, Chappi bergegas keluar ke tempat si target dan membawa remah roti. Claude juga pergi ke tempat yang akan dijadikan memori tak terlupakan.

Angin malam yang dingin menderu Elendia. Hal itu tidak menyulutkan niat Chappi untuk mendatangi rumah Fia dan Lina. Tepat di depan rumah mereka ia bukannya mengetuk pintu depan, melainkan menaikki sebuah tangga dan mengetuk jendela kamar lantai dua.

Sentak Rose yang berada di kamar itu kaget dan terbangun dari tidurnya yang nyenyak. Yap benar, target adalah si wanita kucing berbalut baju hitam serta pita hijau, Rose. Melihat Rose yang terbangun, Chappi langsung turun dan menulis sebuah surat.

_Kalau kau ingin mengetahui siapa aku_

_Ikuti jejakku_

_G A_

Rose membuka jendela kamarnya dan mendapati sebuah surat berserta remah roti. Awalnya dia tidak ingin menuruti si G.A tersebut namun dia penasaran siapa yang melakukan ini. Alhasil Rose turun dari kamarnya mengikuti jejak remah tersebut.

"Siapa sebenarnya G.A ini?" pikir Rose dalam hati.

Ia masih mengikuti jejak tersebut. Cukup jauh memang jaraknya dari rumah Fia dan Lina. Ia lelah namun tetap menelusuri remah-remah yang tersebar di Elendia. Ia tiba di ujung remah tersebut. Mendapati sebuah danau yang disinari oleh sang rembulan. Hatinya bingung ia berjalan sejauh ini hanya untuk sebuah danau.

Matanya terbelalak ketika melihat seorang pria berdiri di tepi danau itu. Ia mencoba mengenalinya. Ein! Begitulah kata hatinya meski ragu. Rose terus mendekati danau tersebut, dia terus menyebut nama Ein di lubuk hatinya.

Pria dengan setelan baju hitam itu berbalik badan mendengar suara langkah kaki yang mengejarnya. Tak lain dan tak bukan pria tersebut adalah Ein. Ia sudah menunggu kedatangan Rose. Rose kaget dan menghentikan langkahnya, ia memilih untuk berjalan pelan ke arah Ein.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini Ein? Selarut ini?" tanya Rose sedikit berteriak karena frustasi.

"Aku menunggumu." Balas Ein santai

"Apa maksudmu?" masih bertanya dengan nada tinggi

"Rose, aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa." Ein mulai mendekati Rose. Hingga akhirnya Ia memeluk Rose dengan erat. "Aku mencintaimu Rose."

Rose yang dipeluk Ein kaget. Dia tidak tahu reaksi apa yang akan dikeluarkannya mendengar pengakuan tiba-tiba Ein ini. Finally dia hanya membalas pelukan Ein dan berkata, "Aku juga mencintaimu Ein."

"Terima kasih, Rose." -Errr kissing maybe-.

Mereka saling memadu kasih di bawah sinar rembulan di pinggir danau. Chappi dan Claude hanya bisa terharu di balik semak-semak. Ini adalah awal kisah sejoli baru di dunia.

_I don't believe in love_

_Love is suck_

_~Sylvan Lamina Bordeaux~_


End file.
